Talk:Dwayna's Touch
Whoa. Can you use this on yourself? Even with just two enchants, that's a huge amount of spammable low cost healing. Arshay Duskbrow 08:29, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :yay! healing touch for dervishes! (Not a fifty five 19:30, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) I can see this being my new primary heal for my ele. Unless I go enchantless nuker, Ill be carrying maybe 2 or 3 enchants min. and at 10, it heals 90 for 2 enchants at only 5 energy and 2 recharge! I saw this is awesome, pluss you can use it on allies!, And "Can't touch this!" only works if you are on the offencive. A 3/4 cast time is handy too, hope it doesnt get nerfed.--Hyprodimus Prime 00:57, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Wait, Wait wait. touch spell? what is going on here? what about my poor ranger and his poor expertise attribute?--Coloneh RIP 00:43, 29 October 2006 (CDT) This should work great with Aura of Restoration! Mask Of Insanity 13:12, 15 December 2006 (CST) Image rotation Isn't the image suppose to be upside down? I just unlocked the skill and the lady is touching downwards. Just wanted to point that out.--Whizkidos 18:53, 23 December 2006 (CST) Yeah, I'm pretty sure it the image on this page is wrong, it should be rotated 90 degrees clockwise. Hope you all don't mind, I've taken the liberty of fixing it myself. The image now matches the in-game icon. Jioruji Derako 02:12, 8 January 2007 (CST) I think is supposed to represent Dwayna reaching down and healing the enchanted mortal. May be inspired by the famous "Creation of Adam" in the sistine chapel. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:God2-Sistine_Chapel.png--71.64.115.233 12:54, 9 March 2007 (CST) expertise expertise is now applied to touch skills "and" spells... :I'd like to know where you pulled the word spells from. — Skuld 17:06, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::Probably from the fact that spells are also skills although I doubt we're so lucky. Arshay Duskbrow 19:50, 26 November 2006 (CST) Well, I haven't tried this particular skill with Expertise yet, but all I know is that, yes, touch spells are also affected. Well, at least Star Burst is, IIRC. ~~ LavaEdge324 19:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) For anyone who's curious, I just tested this myself... Expertise DOES affect it. Yay! Jioruji Derako 06:12, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah but what ranger uses 2+ enchantments? Never seen one before. 82.74.131.83 ::Well, if you have prot monks and bonders in your party......The Hobo 22:15, 12 February 2007 (CST) I don't know why it matters...it only cost 5 energy --207.172.193.204 17:51, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Aura of the Lich N/D I think I was one of the first people of using this, though it seems nobody here thought of it (yeah, I'm making my comeback on a computer...) Very useful in AB, once you get a couple of minions, you become a rather nice tank (optional skill might be best as energy management or Blood of the Master) ;-) --- Fexghadi 09:44, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Dwayna's = Mystic Is this weirdly coincidental or what? If you have 8 earth prayers and you activate mystic regen...you gain 234 health over 13 seconds for 10 energy (with three enchants). At 8 wind prayers you gain 117 health (with three enchants) for 5 energy or 234 health 10 energy with Dwayna's Touch. Ursancide 00:09, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :Taking recharge into account: Touch 117 per 2.75s = 43 HP/s, Mystic 234 per 13s = 18 HP/S. Dwayna's Touch wins. Dragnmn talk 21:07, 24 May 2008 (UTC)